Enseñame
by GabrielaTaisho
Summary: Agon y Hiruma se adentran en un exclusivo club nocturno de Tokyo para buscar a una de sus tantas víctimas. Sin embargo, el ambiente expone secretos importantes. Y de pronto, esas extrañas palabras que salen de los labios del Demonio Rubio. Una petición que no se negara a cumplir. "-Enseñame, Agon-"


**Renuncia:** Los personajes de eyshield 21 no me pertenecen,sino a sus autores. Enseñame es una cancion de Morbo

**Notas: **Otra mas de AgonHiru,espero les guste n.n

**Enséñame**

Basado en la canción "Enséñame" de Morbo.

Agon y Hiruma se adentran en un exclusivo club nocturno de Tokyo para buscar a una de sus tantas víctimas. Sin embargo, el ambiente expone secretos importantes. Y de pronto, esas extrañas palabras que salen de los labios del Demonio Rubio. Una petición que no se negara a cumplir.

"-Enseñame, Agon-"

Agon x Hiruma

**Enséñame**

Era una noche típica para cualquier adolescente que se haya preparado durante la tarde entera para salir a bailar y beber unos tragos. En la entrada de aquel prestigioso club nocturno en el centro de Tokyo. El guardia se encargaba de registrar a los visitantes para que no introdujeran nada ilegal, en el leve sentido de la palabra, al negocio. Todo iba bien hasta que dos sombras se presentaron de golpe. Entonces, las personas ahí se quedaron mudas de miedo. No eran policías, tampoco ladrones, mucho menos asesinos. Ni siquiera eran mayores de edad, pero sí que tenían una bien conocida reputación en todo Japón. En ese momento, para intensificar la angustia presente, uno de ellos saco una metralleta hermosamente pulida, y comenzó a disparar al aire. Entre una risa macabra y un par de ojos siniestros que miraban fijamente hacia el local, el más alto de los dos, un tipo moreno con lentes de sol y rastas, lanzo una frase ruda al aire:

**-Háganse a un lado, basuras-**y como si hubiese sido la orden dictada por algún dios del averno, cosa que no era del todo errado, la gente se aparto de su camino a una considerable distancia de 100 metros. Su compañero, un chico de cabellos rubios, encrespados, ojos esmeralda y cuyo cuerpo, muy diferente de aquel musculoso moreno, era delgado en extremo; se acerco al vigilante. Colocando el cañón de aquella arma, soltó una pregunta envuelta en una sonrisa sádica:

** , idiota. ¿Tu adorado jefe está adentro?-**obviamente el trabajo de aquel pobre iluso era negarse a responder la pregunta de un chiquillo de secundaria, pero este no era cualquier adolescente. Era el tan afamado Demonio Rubio, y el frio del cañón le dejaba el mensaje bastante claro. Si apreciaba su vida, hablaría, cosa que hizo con un simple movimiento de cabeza. Inmediatamente, les permitió el acceso al club, sin pedir identificación o nada. Realmente, no iba a sacrificarse por tan poca paga.

Las luces multicolores provenientes de la enorme esfera que colgaba del techo resplandecían alrededor de ellos. Las personas que no habían visto nada pues ya se habían metido a bailar, estaban absortas en sus propios asuntos. El moreno sonrio, ese era justo su ambiente, mientras que el rubio observo hacia todos lados. Esto era una cacería, y solo con inteligencia, acompañada de fuerza por parte del animal que tenia a lado, les serviría para atrapar a su querida víctima:

**-¡Oye, jodido rastas! No te distraigas ahora, estúpido-**reclamo irritado, fastidiado de ver que Agon comenzaba a ser como siempre era. El moreno había exigido al barman un trago que se bebía en un microsegundo tan solo para seguir pidiendo otro y otro, cosa que, para él, sería como un simple jugo. Hiruma Yoichi, el nombre de aquel Demonio Rubio le lanzo una mirada de ira y procedió a ignorarlo. A veces creía que su paciencia se agotaría gracias a esa actitud de estúpido que se cargaba y terminaría cometiendo homicidio. Bueno, eso no era tan malo. Al fin y al cabo, sabía como ocultar sus huellas. El problema sería que no podría conseguir a un aliado mejor que él. Tendría que esperar un poco para llevar a cabo su venganza, una más horrible que la misma muerte. El de rastas siguió en sus asuntos, esperando a localizar al objetivo. Tenía cosas en que pensar, con respecto a esta alianza que habían formado. El asunto entero comenzaba a traerle problemas, dejándolo con dos únicas opciones, actuar o ignorar. Las dos le traían un resultado poco favorable. Casi inconscientemente continúo bebiendo, pidiendo más con el correr del tiempo.

Llego un punto en que Hiruma se exaspero. El moreno se mantenía tan distinto, conociendo que a esas alturas ya debía estar ligeramente borracho y persiguiendo a las chicas atractivas que se tambaleaban por el ancho del club. Seguramente, las muy zorras se quitarían las bragas para tirárselas directamente en su cara cuando él se acercara pero nada de eso pasaba. Ellas lo ignoraban porque, aparte de tener los cinco sentido adormecidos, Agon no se movía ni un poco de su lugar. Por el contrario, se quedaba más quieto que una estatua, dando ligeros tragos a su vaso, mirándolo de reojo constantemente por varios minutos, como si estuviera analizándolo. Y Hiruma detestaba que lo analizaran. Estaba tratando de definir el actual comportamiento de su compañero, pero el excesivo ruido a su alrededor no le dejaba pensar muy bien. Termino por mandar las teorías al infierno, de donde venían, y procedió a cuestionarlo:

**-¡¿Qué tanto me ves, jodido rastas?!-**este giro la cabeza por completo para observarlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese flacucho a hablarle así? Parecía que se le olvidaba con quien estaba tratando:

**-¡¿Ahhhh?!-**exclamo furioso**-¡Deja de tentar a tu maldita suerte, basura!-**

**-¿Suerte? ¡¿Y que es eso, jodido rastas?! Yo solo consigo lo que quiero cuando quiero. No necesito de la estúpida suerte para eso-**

**-¡¿Ehhhhh?! ¡Un perdedor como tú nunca logra nada, idiota! Ni siquiera te puedes defender solo-**recibió una mirada profunda pero se hizo el desentendido. Hiruma había notado algo que siempre faltaba en las frases de Agon, era como si no creyera realmente en lo que decía. No sabía explicarlo bien, pero era muy obvio que algo escondía. Eso nunca era bueno, cuando él mantenía secretos, podía definir que no eran nada bueno, mínimo alguna especie de complot, o quizá quería golpearlo. Tal vez era el momento ideal para reforzar su vigilancia. De pronto, los reflejos divinos del moreno lo sorprendieron al colocarle, prácticamente, en la cara una botella de sake, uno muy débil por cierto. Como si estuviera retándolo en silencio pero al mismo tiempo burlándose de su supuesta incapacidad para aguantar su ritmo:

**-¿Qué coño crees que haces?-**

-**Kukukuku, apuesto que eres un perdedor hasta para esto**-esa mueca de arrogancia en su maldita cara, Hiruma estaba más que dispuesto a dispararle ahí mismo pero se contuvo otra vez. Tenían trabajo, mucho para esa noche, no podía arriesgarse a perder su carta de triunfo solo porque era un pendejo. Aun asi, tampoco iba a darle la razón con algo tan simple:

**-Es increíble la manera en que se quema tu cerebro pensando en algo como esto, jodido rastas-**lanzo con uno de sus más efectivos faroles, no serviría de mucho pero la intención no era mentirle solo divertirse a su costa:

**-¡Cállate! ¡Aquí el inútil eres tú!-**era una pelea, discusión, o como quieran llamarlo, sin un motivo aparente de ser. Peleaban por todo, con cualquier cosa, usando todas las palabras fuertes y groseras que conocían. Uno pensaría que ellos ya debían haberse hartado de situaciones así que se repetían a diario, pero no, de hecho disfrutaban retarse constantemente.

En este preciso momento, las cosas se torcieron ligeramente. El rubio parecía no querer seguir ese absurdo juego de palabras porque se quedo quieto un buen rato, pensando si era conveniente aceptar aquel reto. No ingería alcohol ni fumaba, no tenia los asquerosos hábitos del más alto pues lo volverían lento a la hora de entrenar o jugar un partido, cosa que ya era gracias a su cuerpo. Tal vez era aquello lo que le daba a Agon la idea errónea de una victoria fácil sobre él. Entonces, aquella aura purpura que suele rodear al rubio creció y creció hasta volverse imponente y más oscura de lo que era, con ese gesto demoniaco, los ojos en blanco total y los colmillos expuestos por la sonrisa estirada, en una mueca que aterroriza a la gente común, menos al de rastas. Él no era como los demás, esa característica los unía. Eran unos demonios. Le arrebato la botella y se bebió de golpe todo su contenido, impresionándolo ligeramente:

**-¡Ohhhh! Al fin veo que tienes agallas-**

**-Callate, estúpido. No creas que me conoces a la perfección. Conmigo no eres más que un peón-**

**-¡Lo que yo haga o diga es tu maldito asunto, basura!-**

**-Kekekekeke. No, pero tampoco vas a andar de retrasado todo el tiempo, ¿O sí?-**al escuchar esto, el de rastas se levanto bruscamente, dispuesto a lanzarse encima del chico para, literalmente, molerlo a golpes, pero unas voces femeninas lo impidieron:

**-¡Agon-kun! ¡Hola!-**el moreno giro rápidamente en dirección a las voces. Su rostro de furia cambio al instante dejando ver una adorable y simpática sonrisa, quitandose los lentes oscuros. Se acerco a las jóvenes que lo llamaban estrepitosamente como si de un actor de cine se tratase, dejando al chico totalmente olvidado. Era tan repugnante mirar esos gestos hipócritas que hacía, y más, cuando solo quería sexo sin compromiso, para variar.

Decidió volver a ignorarlo el resto de la noche hasta que, de repente, localizó a su presa tratando de salir a escondidas del lugar. Sonrió malignamente, cargó de nuevo las municiones en su metralleta y se dirigió al sujeto en particular. El muy estúpido se había atrevido a intentar estafarle cuando compraba los uniformes para él y sus compañeros de Futbol americano, creyendo de seguro que no se daría cuenta. ¡Que imbécil era! Ahora debía recibir un juego de castigo digno de un insignificante ladronzuelo.

Hiruma tomo otra ruta, aprovechando a la multitud que lo rodeaba, se deslizo como sombra demoniaca entre los bultos de carne que se movían como posesos al ritmo de la musica, logrando colocarse justo detrás de aquel tipo. Dejo suavemente el cañón del arma en la espalda del sujeto, para que poco a poco se diera cuenta de su situación. No paso mucho para que el hombre comprendiera todo:

**-¡Kekekekeke! No pensaste que te dejaría ir tan fácilmente, ¿O si, jodido cabezón?-**

**-Hi….Hi…Hiruma…-**el tipo temblo, sudó frio y tartamudeo patéticamente. El rubio no pudo evitar burlarse en su cara de tarado pero esto era solo una distracción. El chico no vio cuando siete hombres, que le doblaban en tamaño corporal, se aventaron sobre él para darle una golpiza. Apenas y entendió cuando ya estaba en el piso, con su arma muy lejos de su alcance mientras torcían sus brazos para sujetarlos con firmeza**-¡Que estúpido eres, Hiruma! Con ese cuerpo tan débil… ¡Realmente pensabas que podías conmigo solo!-**desde su posición, el chico le lanzo una mirada llena de rabia. Estaba muy molesto pero consigo mismo, por haber seguido el insignificante hilo del moreno, había acabado así. El alcohol le nublo los sentidos lo suficiente como para caer en una trampa tan tonta. Ahora pagaría las consecuencias por su descuido. Los tipos lo alzaron en el aire, uno de ellos lo sujeto con fuerza para dejarlo al alcance de los otros seis, y bajo las ordenes de su jefe, comenzaron a golpearlo en el estomago. Cuidaron de no tocar su cara, pues es bien sabido que tocar a un menor de edad es ilegal, sabían que Hiruma era capaz de usar eso a su favor para hundirlo. Conocía su resistencia, la paliza no lo mataría con facilidad.

No pasaron ni diez minutos de eso cuando un poder aparentemente invisible mando a volar a los sujetos bien lejos, esparciéndolos en toda la longitud del club. Después, una gruesa mano se dejó caer sobre su hombro provocando que diera directo contra el suelo por la potencia. Aturdido, el hombre intentó ver de dónde había llegado semejante fenómeno pero una voz escalofriante, digna del mismísimo diablo, sonó tras su espalda:

**-¡¿Quién es el estúpido aquí, basura?!-**Agon había llegado justo a tiempo. Se confundió un poco al no ver al rubio en el lugar en donde lo dejó, incluso pensó que lo había dejado botado, pero el escándalo que esa bola de ineptos armo fue demasiado visible como para que lo ignorara. Se dedicó a devolverle cada golpe en el cuerpo de Hiruma, quien se acerco a ver el espectáculo como si nada hubiera pasado. El hecho de que hubiesen tocado siquiera al rubio provocó que el de rastas dejara probar a aquel pobre infeliz lo máximo de su poder, él no iba a tentarse el corazón. Al final, terminó como una masa sanguinolenta abandonada en el piso, lanzó una mirada a los presentes tan fría y sádica que nadie tuvo deseos de hablar o de seguir ahí, mucho menos de ir a la policía. Se puso a buscar a Hiruma pero al parecer, había desaparecido del lugar. Quizá estaba molesto porque lo humillaron delante de tantas personas, o quién sabe, pero debía ir a buscarlo. Se dirigió a la salida del club, cuando la voz del demonio lo detuvo:

**-¿A dónde rayos vas, jodido rastas?-**el moreno observo su sonrisa y el gesto de burla tan típico en él. No supo qué pensar, ¿Estaria fingiendo o en realidad no se sentía tan mal como pensaba?:

**-¿Estás bien?-**fue lo único que dijo, se le notaba en la cara la preocupación. Hiruma no dijo nada, era extraño verlo tan serio, luego se echo a reír:

**-¡Kekekekekekeke! ¡No jodas, idiota!-**el de rastas chasqueo la lengua, incómodo. Se acerco un poco, quería que la conversación quedara en secreto, solo él podía escuchar lo que le diría pues, ya era tiempo de que lo supiera:

**-¿Por qué demonios no me avisaste?-**el rubio guardo silencio:

**-Estabas muy ocupado con esas zorras-**lanzo con la misma mueca de siempre:

**-¡¿Ahhh?! ¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡Pudieron haberte matado, imbécil!-**

**-Ahorratelo, Agon-**la frialdad en su voz le intimido un poco. Hiruma nunca lo había llamado por su nombre**-Sabes las normas de nuestro trato. Si te distraes, no te esperare. Además, no te debo ninguna explicación. Asique deja de molestarme-**ambos guardaron silencio. A esas alturas, el lugar había vuelto a llenarse, la gente siguió bailando al compás de la música electrónica que sonaba con intensidad en compañía de las luces multicolores. Durante esos segundos, los ojos de ambos chocaron, se unieron y se analizaron. Reconociéndose y al mismo timepo, preguntándose sobre esa extraña chispa en las iris del otro. Era un ambiente extraño entre esos dos, confortable pero desconocido. Todo cambio cuando Agon dio dos pasos hacia adelante, colocando el brazo derecho sobre la cabeza del rubio, acariciando ligeramente sus cabellos, acorralándolo. Sonrió al sentirlo temblar levemente, casi imperceptible. Si que era un genio para esconder sus verdaderas emociones, pero él podía sacarlas perfectamente:

**-Tienes miedo…-**afirmo**-Se ve en tus ojos…-**el otro aparto la vista de él, pero rápidamente, con su mano libre, tomó su rostro para volver a estar en su zona de percepción**-Vas a temblar…-**concluyo con burla, una que quiso ocultar y no pudo. Era divertido tenerlo asi, aunque no quería que se enfadara o se alejara. Por primera vez en toda su vida, ansiaba tener algo de la manera correcta, no porque tuviera que obligarlo. ¿Qué le hizo Hiruma para volverlo tan débil y tonto?

De pronto, superando sus reflejos de velocidad divina, Hiruma se acerco decidido hasta posar sus labios sobre los suyos. Quedo en shock por una milésima de microsegundo, después ataco. Tomó su cintura, la mano derecha se enredo en sus cabellos, fundió el beso mas allá de lo posible, ahogándolo. Aun así, no se apartó. Vio sus inútiles intentos por seguirle el paso, pero era imposible, Agon tenía una larga trayectoria en el arte de seducir, un inadaptado como Hiruma no podría ponerse a la par así como así. Las emociones eran intensas, el calor creció rápidamente en ellos, el aire se extinguía a su alrededor. Las energías abandonaron el delgado cuerpo, doblando sus piernas. Hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque el moreno lo sujetaba. Trato de apartarse, lo estaba matando con ese simple beso. Sin duda, era demasiado fuerte, y él quería tener un poco de esa fuerza. Quería sentirla en su piel, adentrándose en su interior y que explotara en todo su cuerpo. Ansiaba sentir la locura envolviéndolo. Agon percibió sus movimientos, lo dejo ir apenas un poco, no se le escaparía de las manos. Su respiración fuerte, junto con ese ligero sonrojo, se le hicieron sumamente excitantes. Entonces, las palabras extrañas salieron de los delgados labios. Una petición que deseo escuchar muchas veces, y que ahora, no se negaría a cumplir:

**-Enseñame, Agon-**susurro, dándole permiso de tomarlo como él quisiera.

Desaparecieron de ahí con más prudencia que cuando llegaron, sin llamar la atención, y se encaminaron a un hotel cercano. La libreta de amenazas fue de utilidad a la hora de pedir una habitación sin necesidad de presentar dinero o documentos. Valió la pena cada instante invertido en ella. Al cerrar la puerta de ese sencillo cuarto, Agon se echo encima del rubio. Besándolo con más violencia que antes, robando toda su vitalidad. Lo lanzo a la cama sin miramientos, subiéndose encima, arrancando el saco negro y destrozando la camisa blanca con tanta facilidad:

**-¡Oye! ¡¿Cómo piensas que volveré, imbécil?! ¡¿Desnudo?!-**reclamo, causándole gracias:

**-Kukukuku, no necesitaras ropa en un buen rato-**procedió a atacar su cuello con mordidas, lamiendo una que otra vez, mientras pellizcaba sus pezones. Volvió a sentir ese ligero temblor en el delgado cuerpo, estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, y eso le subía el ego. Pese a lo que ocurría, no quería que este momento fuera como los otros, cuando se acostaba con las chicas que conquistaba con repugnante sencillez. Hiruma era difícil, de antemano le había dejado en claro que si no le gustaba, pagaría con su vida. La mala costumbre de portar armas en los lugares menos esperados y cargarlas con balas reales. No iba a arriesgarse. Siguió con su labor, repartiendo besos en la blanca piel, acariciando su miembro por encima del pantalón oscuro que crecía velozmente. Repentinamente, sin siquiera pensarlo, una patada lo descolocó. No es que le hubiera dolido, pero si lo sobresalto:

**-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, basura?!-**

**-¡Kekekekeke! ¡No te creas que tienes el control de todo, jodido rastas! Más te vale hacer tu trabajo bien-**

**-¡¿Ahhh?! ¡¿Estas dudando, idiota?!-**se extendió completamente sobre él, moviendo su mano con suma destreza por su cuerpo, logrando bajar la cremallera para sacar el pantalón de inmediato. Usando sus famosos reflejos divinos, se desprendió de su propia ropa para que ambas pieles desnudas entraran en contacto. La sensación que los envolvió fue tal que no pudieron evitar expresarlo, Hiruma en una agitación completa y Agon con una exhalación sonora. Era algo que nunca antes había sentido, muy por encima de la inexperiencia del rubio, el de rastas, que ya estuvo en contacto íntimo con muchas chicas, podía asegurar que esto era real e incomparable. Luego de una revisión exhaustiva, paseando las grandes manos por el delgado cuerpo, el moreno se dispuso a lamer el interior de sus muslos, rozando su entrada con los dedos en un gesto lleno de picardía. Lo hacía con la intención de molestarlo un poco. El demonio lo observó fijamente, buscando una manera de devolverle aquello, tal vez si le disparaba. No consiguió hacer absolutamente nada pues Agon era todo un experto en nublar los sentidos, apagar el cerebro y matar neuronas con esa habilidad para aumentar en calor, la excitación y el placer con, simplemente, tener sus dedos moviéndose en su interior.

Por suerte, no sangraba, y no era porque hubiese hecho algo con alguien, sino por esa interesante resistencia nata en él. Pronto, Agon se colocó entre sus piernas, con cuidado, mas no con delicadeza, entró de una sola estocada, provocando que el rubio arqueara la espalda por inercia. No lo escuchó gritar, era demasiado orgulloso para exponer las sensaciones que le estaba causando. Esperó unos instantes a que se acostumbrara, mientras el chico abría más las piernas para no sentir esa fastidiosa incomodidad:

**-¿Qué tanto estas esperando, idiota?-**soltó harto de seguir quieto, quería que se moviera ya**-Muéstrame que tan "fuerte" eres, genio-**sugirió, mofándose de sus tan conocidos apodos:

**-¡¿Ahhh?!-**golpe directo a su orgullo que le cobraría**-¡Ya verás lo que puedo hacer! Prepárate para gritar mi nombre-**inició las embestidas, salvajes y profundas, que lograban enloquecer de a ratos al rubio, sin rozar ni alterar su torso recién golpeado. Apagando su máquina de pensamiento, desconectándolo de la tierra para hacerle ver las estrellas, casi olvidaba que Agon era una bestia sanguinaria y maligna. ¡Y qué bueno era en el sexo!, se dijo. La cama se sacudía ferozmente a causa de los movimientos, como si dos animales estuvieron peleando sobre ella, aunque no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Era un torbellino de acciones, mordidas, caricias, palabras vulgares y emociones que, para la gente común, eran efectos capaces de enloquecer el alma y la mente; pero la increíble manera en que disfrutaban de esto, volvía a dejar en claro que ellos no eran normales. Puede ser que ni siquiera humanos, cuando lo gracioso del asunto es que eran jovencitos que actuaban y, en el caso del moreno, lucían como mayores.

La noche pasó sin ser tomada en cuenta por ellos. Duraron horas, duraron días, casi una semana metidos en esa habitación gratuita. Justo como se lo pidió, Agon le enseñó todo de lo que podía ser capaz de hacer. Le mostró lo que nunca llegaría a saber en manos de otra persona y se dedicó enteramente a complacerlo, hasta el máximo punto de la palabra. En el ultimo dia,después de haber dormido casi toda la tarde gracias al excesivo cansancio que torturaba su cuerpo, Hiruma entendió una cosa; que ellos dos no podrían volver a separarse de nuevo, a menos que, uno de los dos hiciera algo sumamente malo para que el otro se molestara y se declarara la guerra .

Disfrutaron un año más juntos, entre cacería de esclavos, agregados a la libreta de amenazas y esas intensas sesiones de sexo salvaje que tomaban. Hasta que, de la nada, aquel pateador interesante entró en la ecuación, atrayendo casi de inmediato la atención del demonio rubio, cosa que a Agon no le gustaba para nada. Por más que le prohibió acercarse a él, Hiruma simplemente lo ignoraba. Eran sus asuntos, necesitaba alguien así para iniciar su equipo de americano.

A partir de eso, surgieron peleas reales, iguales a las de antes que provocaron la ruptura de su relación. El de rastas era exageradamente posesivo, y a Hiruma no le parecía que intentara controlar y vigilar todos sus pasos como el maniático que era.

Furioso, Agon planeó una venganza y con ella, el inicio del verdadero odio. Consiguió negarles la entrada a Shinryiuji Naga.

**Fin.**


End file.
